Regret
by Love virus
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datangnya belakangan dan waktu tidak akan pernah bisa diputar balik... Ia akan selalu menjaga Tao, bagaimanapun keadaannnya sampai maut memisahkan mereka namun janjinya sendiri ia ingkari, dasar pengecut. Taoris and others...


Regret?

**Rated M**

**Category** Romance/Angst

**Cast** All EXO members

**Pair(s) **Taoris slight! baekyeol kaisoo

**By** Love Virus

**Warning! Yaoi Typos OOC **

**One shot**

**A/N** Author yang tiba-tiba nangis denger lagu Love songnnya Baekyeol, umm… tiba-tiba malah kejatohan ispirasi/? Mian kalo gaje dan alur agak dipercepat T.T

**Backsound** Love song – Baekhyun & Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

NO COPAS

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Seorang namja tampan bagai figura mahal terdiam memandangi langit di sebuah tempat pemakaman di Seoul, tatapannya kosong, mulutnya bergumam tidak jelas, air mata tak henti mengalir dari matanya, hari ini hujan sangat deras, matahari benar-benar tidak ingin menampakkan dirinya digantikan oleh awan-awan gelap dan hujan yang amat deras, kilat petir dan cuaca menjadi sangat dingin tetapi namja berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Hampir sepanjang hari ia termenung dihadapan sebuah batu nisan, raut wajahnya selalu mengespresikan jika dirinya amat sangat sedih, entah apakah yang dialaminya yang pasti ada sebuah kata yang harus orang-orang di dunia yang mereka sudah sering dengar '_Jika penyesalan itu datangnya belakangan_' dan jika itu sudah kau alami, waktu tidak bisa diputar.

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris, namja keturunan Kanada dan China itu sekali lagi menggigit bawahnya, pandangannya benar-benar blur oleh air matanya yang ia bendung. Tak hentinya hampir setahun lamanya semenjak 'seorang namja manis' yang meninggalkannya benar-benar malah membuatnya amat menyesal yang sedalam-dalamnya.

"Taozi…" Sekali lagi, namja bernama Kris itu menangis histeris dihadapan batu nisan yang ia pandangi sejak tadi, ingin sekali ia putar kembali waktu dan memeluk erat sosok yang membuatnya merasa bersalah atas semua perbuatannya.

**Flashback**

_Seorang namja manis bermata panda tengah memandangi seseorang di pintu utama gedung olahraga, tak sadar ia malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi mengetahui keberadaannya._

_**Puk**_

_Seseorang menepuk pundak namja manis bermata panda itu dan ia kaget karena namja yang ia perhatikan kini berdiri dihadapannya. "Huang Zi Tao?" Tao, nama dari namja manis bermata panda itu memandang namja dihadapannya ini tidak percaya._

"_K-Kris ge…" gumamnya "A-Annyeong, Huang Zi Tao imnida" ucapnya kikuk kemudian membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Kris._

"_Tidak udah begitu formal…" ucap Kris kemudian menepuk kepala Tao "Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kau disini?" tanya Kris._

"_A-Aku menyukai Kris gege!"_

"…"

_Keduanya terdiam, Kris tentu amat sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Tao yang tiba-tiba. Kris menatap Tao bingung tentunya, karena Tao masih seorang murid baru di sekolahnya dan Kris juga adalah sunbaenim di sekolah itu. _

"_Tapi… Bukankah kita baru kenal?" tanya Kris bingung, Tao tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya._

"_M-Mian…. Mungkin aku melantur tadi, kalau begitu aku pergi!" ucapnya namun sebelum namja manis itu pergi tiba-tiba tangan kekar Kris menarik pergelangan tangannnya, menahan namja manis itu pergi._

"_Apa kau benar-benar melantur? Kalau aku ingin berpacaran denganmu sekarang, bagaimana?" mata Tao terbelalak, bibirnya bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca, seketika Kris memeluknya erat._

"_Saranghae gege…." Tao memang sudah memperhatikan Kris sejak lama, sejak ia menjadi siswa kelas 1 SMA tak sengaja ia menabrak Kris namun namja tampan tersebut sama sekali tak mempedulikannya dan sejak saat itu Tao hampir setiap hari mengamati gerak-gerik Kris, kemanapun dan bagaimanapun sendiri karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Tidak ada yang ingin kenal dengan sosok penyendiri sepertinya, kemanapun ia sendiri, orang tuanya sangat sibuk di luar kota, Hyungnnya sudah tiada dan ia hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang hanya akan ditemani setiap malamnya dengan sebuah boneka panda yang ukurannya hampir seukuran tubuhnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari demi hari mereka semakin dekat, Kris menjemput Tao setiap paginya dan mengantarkannya pulang. Tao mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Kris bahwa seumur hidupnya ia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman kecuali boneka pandanya, tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan namja cengeng sepertinya, tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan namja menyeramkan sepertinya, tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengan namja penyakitan sepertinya, ingin sekali ia menyusul Hyungnnya di surga tetapi Kris langsung membentaknya jika ia tidak boleh berbicara hal yang aneh-aneh._

_Tetapi Tao memiliki penyakit yang tidak ringan dan jika sampai kambuh, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa bernafas lagi. Namun Kris selalu bilang padanya jika ia akan selalu menjaga Tao, bagaimanapun keadaannnya sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Tetapi beberapa bulan kemudian Kris agak berbeda, ia terlihat menjadi seorang yang pemarah, tidak sabaran bahkan sampai berkali-kali ia membentak Tao dihadapan para murid lainnya akibat kebodohannya._

_Lalu datanglah lima orang namja manis yang ingin menjadi sahabat dekat Tao namun dengan lembut namja manis bermata panda itu berkata "Aku tidak butuh teman" tetapi kelima namja manis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing dan Kim Minseok memaksa Tao untuk selalu bersama mereka. Akhirnya Tao hanya bisa mengalah, ia menerima kelima namja manis itu sebagai sahabatnya sampai-sampai ia hampir melupakan Kris. Sudah hampir tiga bulan semenjak 6 bulan lalu saat insiden pernyataan Tao yang tiba-tiba Kris sama sekali tidak peduli padanya, Tao mengirimi pesan tidak dibalasnya, tidak menjawab panggilan telepon Tao atau Kris yang tidak ada dirumahnya saat Tao mendatangi rumahnya._

_Sampai suatu ketika, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengajaknya pergi ke bar. Sebenarnya itu semua ide Baekhyun, ia memang benar-benar curiga pada Kris, mendengar dari cerita-cerita Tao. Bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih? Tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba Kris berubah?_

"_Apa kau gila, Baekhyun hyung? Tao masih di bawah umur!" bisik Kyungsoo pada namja yang lebih tua darinya itu, Baekhyun malah seenaknya memaksa Tao dan Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya ke sebuah bar yang cukup terkenal namanya, dengan alasan ingin bertemu seseorang._

"_Ssst… Aku hanya ingin bertemu Yeollie, karena ia sama sekali belum mengembalikan topiku!" Kyungsoo mendengus sebal dan Tao memandang mereka bingung, saat mereka memasuki bar kepala Tao sedikit pusing mendengar suara musik yang begitu memekikkan telinga, aroma minuman keras juga pemandangan-pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin muntah, banyak sekali orang-orang yang tengah mencumbu mesra disana._

"_Yeollie!" Baekhyun menghampiri seorang namja tampan berambut hitam yang hanya menggunakkan celana jeans panjang, Kyungsoo menarik Tao agar berdiri disebelahnya._

"_Baekkiee yaaa" namja bernama Chanyeol itu memeluk namja mungil berambut ungu itu erat, tidak sadarkah kau Chanyeol jika perbuatanmu ini malah membuat Tao pusing?_

"_YA! LEPASKAN AKU IDIOT! Aku hanya ingin mengambil topiku!" kesal Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa pelan dan menyerahkan topi yang dimkasud itu. pandangan Chanyeol tak sengaja jatuh pada Kyungsoo dan Tao "Kyungsoo dan… siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun._

"_Tao, ia temanku. Hei, dimana Kai?" bisik Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah seorang namja yang tengah menari dihadapan para yeoja-yeoja seksi yang memandang Kai nafsu "K-Kau yakin itu Kai?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Tao dan Kyungsoo untuk duduk disebuah sofa. Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun adalah kekasih Chanyeol, Kai menyukai namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tahu itu tetapi ia meresponnya amat sangat datar. Mereka berempat bertemu disebuah taman bermain, disaat itu Luhan merengek ingin pulang dan kabur, tentu saja Baekhyun dan Lay mengejarna tapi tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menabrak Chanyeol yang tengah minum soda. Lalu Chanyeol mengajak kelima namja manis yang tak lain adalah sahabat Baekhyun lainnya ke bar dan mulai saat itu lah Kai menemukan sosok Kyungsoo._

"_Kau ingin minum?" Chanyeol juga seorang pelayan yang amat seksi dan tampan juga Kai seorang sexy dancer, mereka benar-benar membuat para yeoja dan namja berjiwa uke tenggelam dalam pesona Kai. Sontak kedua namja manis dihadapannya menganggukkan kepalanya terkecuali Tao "Kau tidak ingin minum?" Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali" Chanyeol meninggalkan ketiga namja manis disana, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sebenarnya sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Tao yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Tetapi pikiran mereka buyar saat Kai menghampiri mereka dan merangkul Kyungsoo._

"_Hey hyung" Kyungsoo memandangnya kaget._

"_Kai…" Kai tertawa pelan dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo lembut, Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Kai, jangan lakukan itu lagi"_

"_Hyung tidak merindukanku? Tega sekali" namun tiba-tiba Tao tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi memelas Kai "Hei, tidak ada yang lucu"_

"_Memang tetapi kalian berdua sangat manis" ucap Tao pelan sontak membuat keduanya terdiam. Namun tiba-tiba Tao berdiri, ia merasakan kepalanya amat pening dan juga mual kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka._

"_TaoZi-ah! Eodiga?" tanya Baekhyun._

"_Kamar mandi" jawabnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kepalanya amat sangat sakit juga tiba-tiba ia merasakan cairan menggalir dari hidungnya. Tangannya menyeka cairan tersebut, mimisan. Ia mimisan lagi dan bodohnya ia tidak membawa obat, namun ia berfikir jika mimisannya tidak akan lama, biasanya akan berhenti jika pikirannya tenang._

_**CKLEK**_

_Tao terpaku saat membuka pintu kamar mandi, terlihat jelas seorang namja yang amat sangat familiar baginya tengah 'bermain' dengan seorang yeoja seksi disebelah westafel kamar mandi pria. Kamar mandi tersebut memang sepi tapi bisakah mereka lakukan itu di tempat lain? Namun jantung Tao sempat akan berhenti ketika namja yang tengah menyetubuhi yeoja dihadapannya itu mendesah, Tao amat sangat mengenal suara itu._

"_K-Kris ge?" mereka berdua tak lama menghentikkan aktifitasnya dan menoleh pada Tao, Tao menatap mereka dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca._

_**BRAKK**_

_Tao berlari sekencang-kencangnya tak tentu arah keluar dari bar dan semenjak saat itu ia sering sakit sampai tidak masuk sekolah, tentu saja membuat khawatir kelima sahabatnya tetapi Tao berkali-kali memberi tahu kelima sahabatnya itu jika ia baik-baik saja dan hanya kurang enak badan. Namun tiba-tiba Kris datang ke apartemen Tao dan dengan kasar ia mencium bibir Tao tiba-tiba, menjatuhkan Tao diatas sofa dan merobek pakaian yang Tao kenakan. Tao hanya pasrah karena tubuhnya amat sangat tidak kuat untuk menolak apa yang Kris lakukan padanya._

_Sampai-sampai ia merasakan 'benda' milik Kris yang tidak kecil itu memaksa untuk masuk kedalam hole Tao dan dengan paksa Kris memasukkannya hingga Tao menjerit kesakitan, menyetubuhi Tao dengan kesetanan dan tidak mengubris isakkan Tao yang memintannya untuk berhenti. Namun Kris malah terus mempercepat temponya dan menampar Tao berkali-kali karena Tao sempat pingsan beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya Kris menyudahi tindakannya dan meninggalkan Tao dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri._

_Hampir setahun mereka menjalin hubungan tetapi Kris sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Tao dan kini ia malah bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya, Bang Minah. Namun tak Kris ketahui, Tao benar-benar sekarat di hari itu dan setelah insiden Kris menyetubuhi Tao, penyakit Tao kambuh dan keadaannya benar-benar memprihatinkan. Sahabatnya sendiri juga sama sekali tidak mengetahui keadaannya saat ini dampai beberapa bulan kemudian Kris dan kelima namja manis yang menjadi sahabat Tao mendapat kabar jika Tao sudah tiada._

"_AAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Kris menjerit dihadapan sebuah makam yang baru saja di kuburkan mayatnya tadi, kelima namja manis yang berdiri dibelakang Kris menangis._

"_Hiks… T-Tao…." Isak Lay sambil memeluk seorang namja tampan disebelahnya._

"_Ssh… Yixing-ah uljima… Tao akan bahagia disana"_

"_HUWAA! TAOOO!" Jerit Baekhyun yang meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Chanyeol._

"_B-Baekkie… sudahlaah!"_

"_Isk… T-Tao baby" namja tampan disebelahnya hanya memandnag makam Tao sendu kemudian merangkul Xiumin._

"_Ia akan bahagia disana" gumam Chen, Luhan pun hanya terdiam walau air matanya mengalir Sehun amat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan kekasih kecilnya itu._

"_Hyung… " gumam Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang terisak dalam diam, dengan lembut Kai merangkul Kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kai, hujan benar-benar membasahi mereka semua dengan pakaian hitam yang dikenakan mereka._

"_M-Mianhae…" gumam Kris sambil meremas tanah makam Tao, memeluk batu nisan makam Tao dengan tatapan kosong. "Baby… sakitkah? Maafkan gege… sedihkah? Sekali lagi maafkan gege" sepuluh namja yang berdiri dibelakang Kris hanya terdiam mendengar Kris yang berbicara sendiri. Kemudian hari-hari dilalui Kris dengan begitu perasaan sedih yang mendalam._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End Flashback**

Kris tersenyum mengingat kembali awal pernyataan bodoh Tao yang ternyata menyukainya, saat Tao merengek karena Kris tidak membelikannya ice cream dan yang lainnya. Pengecut, Kris benar-benar seorang pengecut, hatinya dibutakan oleh perkataan-perkataan teman-temannya yang mengetahui jika ia seorang gay. Salahkah jika menyukai sesama jenis? Dan bukankah cinta itu buta? Dan Kris memutuskan untuk melupakan Tao sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan seorang yeoja.

Bermain dibelakang Tao dan menelantarkan Tao yang jelas-jelas ia sendiri sudah bilang jika _ia akan selalu menjaga Tao, bagaimanapun keadaannnya sampai maut memisahkan mereka_ namun janjinya ia sendiri ingkari, dasar pengecut. Hanya karena perasaan malu, tetapi tuhan itu adil dan Karma itu memang selalu berlaku bagi siapapun yang bermaksud buruk, yeojachigunya sendiri ternyata selingkuh darinya dan membuat Kris frustasi. Saat Kris akan kembali pada Tao ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Tao sampai akhirnya ia mendengar kabar jika Tao sudah tiada.

Cinta itu manis atau pahit? Pahit, karena penghianatan. Manis, ketika kau merasakan kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan karena cinta. Cinta itu gila karena membutakan siapapun dan Cinta itu menyakitkan ketika kau tersakiti oleh cinta.

"Kris… sudahlah, kami tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus. Bagaimanapun kau juga teman kami" gumam Baekhyun yang membagi payungnnya pada Kris, mencegah jarum-jarum tajam yang dingin itu menusuk Kris lebih, namun Kris sama sekali tak mengubrisnya. Sampai tak lama Kris jatuh pingsan karena kedinginan dan membawa Kris ke rumah sakit karena keadaannya yang benar-benar memprihatinkan, kulitnya pucat, bibirnya membiru, matanya merah dan benar-benar bukan sesosok Kris yang terkenal dingin dan tidak peduli dengan apapun melainkan sesosok yang amat rapuh saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa minggu lamanya Kris dirawat karena dehidrasi dan psikologisnya sedikit terganggu akhirnya Kris beserta kelima pasangan yang juga teman-temannya pergi ke sebuah kebun binatang, mereka semua terlihat menikmati terkecuali Kris. Ia masih saja melamun, walau sempat tertawa melihat kekonyolan Baekyeol dan ChenMin tetapi tetap saja tiba-tiba rasa rindu pada cinta pertama sulit dilupakan.

"Makanya, cepat-cepat dapat pacar! Aku tahu kau tampan tapi kau tak laku! Hahahaha" tawa Chanyeol, Kris memandangnya kesal namun Kris berusaha untuk sabar, terlihat Hunhan yang tengah sibuk dengan aksesoris dan kaos-kaos lainnya yang dijual di sebuah toko yang berada di kebun binatang yang mereka kunjungi, juga Kaisoo yang sibuk dengan boneka yang akan mereka beli.

"Hatiku hanya untuknya, selamanya" jawab Kris namun tak sengaja ia menatap sebuah boneka panda yang amat besar.

"Sudahlah Kris, aku mengerti. Yeollie! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" lalu Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol dengan boneka Singanya.

"Aw Baekkie,.." Kris menghiraukan Baekyeol yang tengah bertengkar dan berjalan mendekati sebuah boneka panda, namun saat hendak Kris akan menyentuhnya seorang namja manis yang memang tengah berdiri didepan boneka panda besar itu langsung mengehentikan tangannya yang memang akan berniat membelinya.

"Mian.." gumam namja manis itu "Silahkan ambil boneka itu" Kris menatap namja manis itu, seketika ia membeku. Chen yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kris pun juga menyadari hal itu pun ikut terdiam walaupun Xiumin malah memaksanya untuk menemaninya melihat-lihat aksesoris bertema binatang di toko itu.

"T-Tao?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

**A/N** Hwaaa mian ff y gajeee #deep bow# akhirnya end juga walau ngegantung? '-')? Apa perlu sekuel? Atau ngegantung aja biar keren XD hehehee gomawo udah baca jangan lupa review, ne? :3


End file.
